harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Gabinet Dyrektora Hogwartu
Gabinet Dyrektora Hogwartu (ang. Headmaster's Office) — jedno z najlepiej strzeżonych pomieszczeń w zamku. Jego wejścia pilnuje posąg chimery, który wpuszcza tylko osoby znające hasło. Za czasów Albusa Dumbledore'a hasłami były nazwy słodyczy, np. kwachy. Ponieważ gabinet znajdował się w wieży, miał on kształt owalny, a na jego ścianach wisiały portrety wcześniejszych dyrektorów szkoły. Tuż za biurkiem znajdował się regał, na którym spoczywała Tiara Przydziału. W pomieszczeniu znajdowały się również: kominek, myślodsiewnia, wiele innych srebrnych instrumentów, regały z książkami, krzesła dla gości, a obok wejścia złoty drążek, na którym zazwyczaj siedział feniks Fawkes. Historia Stworzenie thumb|leftGabinet powstał najprawdopodobniej razem z założeniem Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie przez Godryka Gryffindora, Rowenę Ravenclaw, Helgę Hufflepuff i Salazara Slytherina około 900 r. n.e. Możliwe, że za czasów rządów założycieli, gabinet należał do nich. Wczesne lata Po tym, jak Godryk Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw i Helga HufflepuffSalazar Slytherin opuścił szkołę po kłótni z pozostałymi założycielami Hogwartu. postanowili przestać prowadzić szkołę, przypuszczalnie gabinet należał do ich następców. Na początku XI wieku gabinet był używany przez pierwszego z kolei następce założycieli, określanego mianem pierwszego dyrektora HogwartuThe Leaky Cauldron. Wiadomo, iż do 1408 roku był on własnością Phillidy SporeW tym roku Phillida zmarła. Możliwe, że to w nim pracowała nad dziełem Tysiąc magicznych ziół i grzybów, które w latach 90' XX wieku było podręcznikiem szkolnym w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Po śmierci profesor Spore, od przynajmniej 1503 należał do Eoessy SakndenbergW tym roku Eoessa się urodziła. Następnie od przynajmniej 1724 zasiadywał w nim Ambrose SwottWtedy Ambrose się urodził, a później Vindictus Viridian i Dilys Derwent (do 1768)Wtedy Dilys zmarła. Na początku XX wieku gabinet był własnością Fineasa Nigellusa Blacka, jedynego w historii dyrektora Hogwartu, który w młodości należał do SlytherinuHarry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka). Po śmierciu lub zrzeczeniu się władzy przez Fineasa Nigellusa Blacka, jego urząd przejął Newton Scamander, wybitny magizoolog i autor książki Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Portrety wszystkich tych dyrektorów były rozwieszone w gabinecie za czasów rządów Albusa Dumbledore'a. Inni czarodzieje, do których najprawdopodobniej w nieznanym czasie należało pomieszczenie to: Bazyl Fronsac, Heliotrope Wilkins, Dexter Fortescue, Walter Aragon, Quintin Trimble, Everard, Limebert i Vulpus. Rządy Armando Dippeta thumb|[[Armando Dippet]]Armando Dippet został dyrektorem Hogwartu przed 13 czerwca 1943 rokuWiadomo, że wtedy sprawował już urząd. Podczas swojej kadencji zatrudnił on wielu zławnych czarodziejów na stanowiska profesorów. W ich gronie znaleźli się: Albus Dumbledore (transmutacja), Herbert Beery (zielarstwo), Galatea Merrythought (obrona przed czarną magią), Horacy Slughorn (eliksiry) i Silwanus Kettleburn (opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami). Jest bardzo możliwe, że przed daniem im posady nauczyciela, przesłuchiwał ich wszystkich w gabinecie. 1942 − 1943 W roku szkolnym 1942/1943 po raz pierwszy w historii została otworzona legendarna Komnata Tajemnic, stworzona niegdyś przez Salazara Slytherina. Dokonał tego uczeń, Tom Riddle. Z pomieszczenie uciekł bazyliszek, olbrzymi wąż zabijający wzrokiem. 13 czerwcaHarry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) 1942 doszło do tego, że potwór zabił uczennicę, Martę, która akurat płakała w łazienceHarry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka). Po śmierci Marty, Armando Dippet postanowił wezwać do szkoły jej mugolskich rodziców. Jak wiadomo, mugole nie mogą przebywać na terenie Hogwartu, ponieważ zamek jest chroniony przez różnorakie zaklęcią. Tak więc profesor Dippet musiał wydać zgodę na tymczasowe wpuszczenie dwójki mugoli do Hogwartu. Prawdopodnie miał z rodzicami Marty rozmowę w swoim gabinecie. thumb|left|240px|[[Tom Riddle przed rozmową z profesorem Dippetem]]Później, tego samego dnia, Dippet kazał stawić się Tomowi Riddle w gabinecie dyektora, nie wiedząc, iż to on otworzył Komnatę Tajemnic. Kiedy chłopak przyszedł do niego, dyrektor poinformował go, że nie pozwoli chłopcu zostać w zamku na wakcje, ponieważ w szkole jest niebezpiecznie. Powiedział mu także, że rozważa zamknięcie Hogwartu. Gdy Riddle to usłyszał, zapytał się profesora, czy gdyby sprawca napaści został złapany, szkoła wznowiłaby działalność. Zdumiony Dippet spytał się go, czy wie coś w sprawie napaści, ale Riddle zaprzeczył i opuścił gabinet. Niedługo po wizycie Riddle'ya, chłopiec poinformował Dippeta, że znalazł sprawcę ataków, Rubeusa Hagrida. Tak na prawdę wrobił go w to, nie chcąc, żeby szkoła została zamknięta. Dyrektor uwieżył Tomowi i postanowił wyrzucił Hagrida ze szkoły. Jednakże zareagował na to Albus Dumbledore, ówczesny nauczyciel transmutacji. Zaproponował dyrektorowi, żeby dał Rubeusowi posadę gajowego − Dippet przystał na to. Możliwe, że rozmowa ta odbyła się w gabinecie dyrektora. 1945 − 1946 W roku szkolnym 1945/1946 Tom Riddle ukończył magiczną edukację w HogwarcieUrodził się w 1926 r., a edukację rozpoczął w wieku jedenastu lat, czyli w 1938. Uczniowie Hogwartu mieli obowiązek uczyć się siedem lat, czyli w przypadku Riddley'a w 1945. Od razu po zostaniu absolwentem przyszedł do gabinetu dyrektora i prosił Dippeta o posadę nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, na miejsce Galatei Merrythought, która przeszła na emeryturę. Dyrektor odmówił mu, ponieważ był za młody, ale powiedział, żeby ponownie przyszedł ubiegać się o tą posadę za parę latHarry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka). Rządy Albusa Dumbledore'a thumb|Wygląd gabinetu dyrektora Hogwartu za czasów Albusa Dumbledore'aKiedy w 1956 roku zmarł profesor Dippet, jego miejsce zajął Albus Dumbledore. Wraz z nowym dyrektorem, zmienił się wystrój gabinetu. Dumbledore umieścił w nim wiele delikatnych srebrnych instrumentów, które wytwarzały szum i emitowały kłęby dymu. Zwiększył też kolekcję książek o wiele nowych dzieł. Oprócz tego, za jego kadencji była tam myślodsiewnia, która pozwalała zanurzyć się we wspomnienia i feniks o imieniu Fawkes. Dumbledore zatrudnił wiele nauczycieli, wszystkich prawdopodobnie przesłuchiwał w swoim gabinecie. Lata 50' Niedługo po objęciu przez Dumbledore'a urzędu dyrektora, do jego gabinetu zawitał 30−letni już, Tom Riddle. Ponownie ubiegał się o posadę nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Riddle miał jednak inne zamiary. Dążył bowiem do zdobycia nieśmiertelności i władzy, a zdobycie posady w Hogwarcie pozwoliłoby mu znaleźć zwolenników i poznać tajemnice zamku. Profesor Dumbledore podejrzewał jednak jego prawdziwe zamiary i odmówił Tomowi stanowiska nauczyciela. 1991 − 1992 thumb|left|201px|[[Kwiryniusz Quirrell]]Pod koniec roku szkolnego 1991/1992 do gabinetu Dumbledore'a trafił list, który informował, że Albus ma się prędko stawić w Ministerstwie Magii. Naprawdę został on wysłany przez Kwiryniusza Quirrella, tegorocznego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, który chciał pozbyć się dyrektora ze szkoły, aby móc swobodnie wykraść Kamień Filozoficzny. 1992 − 1993 1993 − 1994 1994 − 1995 1995 − 1996 1996 − 1997 1997 − 1998 1998 − 1999 Druga Bitwa o Hogwart Póżniejsza historia Wygląd Wejście Wnętrze Cenne przedmioty Znane hasła Za kulisami *thumb|Gabinet dyrektora Hogwartu i kukła przedstawiająca Dumbledore'a w Czarodziejskim Świecie Harry'ego PotteraGabinet dyrektora Hogwartu można zwiedzić w Czarodziejskim świecie Harry'ego Pottera. *Wystrój gabinetu wyraźnie zmieniał się w kolejnych częściach filmów. Jedną ze zmian jest kolor szafek. W drugiej części wszystkie były czarne, za to w następnych ich kolor zmienił się na srebrny. Tak samo jest z obrazami. Ich umiejscowienie i postacie na nich umieszczone są inne w kolejnych filmach. *Alfonso Cuarón, reżyser trzeciej części, przyznał, że zestaw do gabinetu dyrektora Hogwaru był wśród jego ulubionych zestawów, choć nie pojawił się w filmie przez niego reżyserowanym. Występowanie *''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra)'' *''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) '' *''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film)'' *''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) '' *''Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film)'' *''Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka)'' *''Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) '' *''Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (gra) '' *''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) '' *''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) '' *''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) '' *''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) '' *''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) '' *''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) '' *''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) '' *''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film)'' *''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film)'' *''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 '' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 '' *''Pottermore '' Kategoria:Gabinety Kategoria:Artykuły w edycji Kategoria:Własności Albusa Dumbledore'a